Befana/Transcripción Latina
[ Tema Musical ]'' ' ---- ''Escena:Habitación de Marinette Tikki y Marinette están hablando. ---- Tikki: ¡Marinette, hoy es un día muy especial para tí! Marinette: (Arreglando su ropa) Sí, Tikki. Claro qué lo es. Aún no llama. (Marinette sube a la azotea de su casa) Tikki: Hay ún ritual qué los Kwamis hacémos para estos días. Marinette: (Marinette no le presta atención a Tikki) ¿Ah, enserío? ¡Qué bién! Tikki: Pero no sé sí a los humanos les guste. Pero no sé sí los humanos sè dán regalos cuándo es sú cumpleaños. Marinette: Oh, ¿Enserío mé darás un regalo de cumpleaños? Tikki: Una especíalidad Kwami. Marinette: Oh, ¡eso és asomroso! ¿Qué es? Tikki: (Tikki escupe un poco de baba en la mano de Marinette) ¡Cumpleaños Miraculous, Marinette! Marinette: (Marinette mira sus manos, asqueada) Tikki: Oh, no. No te gustá, ¿verdad? Marinette: ¡Sí, sí, sí, me encanta, es divíno! Es muy... ¿qué es? Tikki: Un kwagatama. Un grán símbolo de amistad entre nosotros los Kwamis, tomamos un cabello de quién porta nuestro miraculous y los juntamos con el de los portadores anteriores. Luego cultivamos una reseña mágica durante unos meses, y... Marinette: (Marinette deja de prestarle atención a Tikki, para ver en su celular si alguien le llama) Tikki: (Con una mirada desilusionada) Sé que no que no quieres decírmelo para no herír mís sentimientos, pero es obvío que no té gustá. Marinette: Lo siento, Tikki. Me gustá mucho tu regalo es solo que Alya ya debio haberme llamado, se supone que llevariámos a su hermanita al dentista, a las cuatro de la tarde de hoy. Tikki: Los humanos siempre celebrán sus cumpleaños... ¿Yendo al dentista? Marinette: No, claro que no, Tikki. Es un código secreto. En realidad me harán una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. Tikki: Pero, ¿cómo puede ser sorpresa, sí ya te enteraste? Marinette: La cosa sobre las sorpresas. Es que sabe lo de las sorpresas, pero finges que no, para no arruinarla para las personas que lo organizarón. Tikki: ¿Pero y el dentista? Marinette: ¡Es falso! Alya fingirá qué me llevará a el dentista. ¡Pero en realidad, me llevará a mi fiesta sorpresa! Tikki: ¿Y sí entendíste mal? Marinette: Imposible. Ví todas las señales, Tikki. ---- Escena:Colegio Françoise Dupont. Flasback. Los casilleros. ---- Marinette: Juleka practicamente salto cuándo la encontre con la bomba para bicicletas. Juleka: Amm. Ammm... (Marinette se retira) ---- Escena:Habitación de Marinette Marinette se baja las escaleras. ---- Tikki: ¿Pero quiza Juleka tengá una bicicleta? Marinette: No, Tikki. Obviamente estaba planeando usar la bomba para inflar globos. ¡Una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa siempre tiene globos! (Se sienta en el colchón) Además, ayer sorprendí a Nino escuchando mi canción favorita. Tikki: ¿Quizá a el también le gusta la canción? Marinette: ¿Estás bromeando? ¡La odia! ¡No tiene razón alguna para escucharla a menos qué esté haciendo una lista para mi fiesta sorpresa! Es clasico. ---- Escena:Salón de clase de Miss Bustier. Flashback. Alya habla con Adrien. ---- Marinette: Bueno, sí no me crees, ¿por qué ví a Alya teniendo una conversación secreta con Adrien? ¿eh? Adrien: Ah- Sí, Alya. Conozco un dentista muy bueno. Aquí está sú número. ---- Escena:Habitación de Marinette. ---- Marinette: Signifíca, ¡Que él estará ahí! Tikki: O significa que alya llevará a sú hermanita al dentista de Adrien. (Marinette se ha desmayado) Marinette: Bueno. ¿Sabés qué? Hay una forma infalible de saber sí están organizándo una fiesta sorpresa. ---- Escena:La Pastelería. ---- Marinette: (susurrando a Tikki) Mirá sus caras. (Se abre la puerta) ¡Mamá, Papá! ¿Ustedes sabén sí Alya planea una fiesta sorpresa para mi cumpleaños? (Observa que hacen el decorado a la larga tarta. El padre de Marinette esconde el basurero y Sabine y él disimulan) Tom: ¿Fiesta? ¿Cual fiesta? ¿Cual Alya, quién es? Sabrine: No exagerés Alya es sú mejor amiga. Tom: ¿Alya? ¡Alya, claro, Alya! No la hémos visto en años. (Ríe nervioso) Marinette: (a Tikki) ¿Vés? Los padres siempre sabén cuándo habrá una fiesta sorpresa. (Suena la campana) ¡Y ahora, al otro lado de esta puerta, mirá quien ha venido por mi! Justo a tiempo para la fiesta es... (Se abre la puerta) ¿Abuela? Tom: (se asoma la cabeza) ¿Mamá? Sabine: (se asoma la cabeza) ¿Gina? (Marinette se ríe y abraza la abuelita, Gina Dupain) Gina: (se sube las gafas y habla con Italiano) ¿Marinetta? ¡Estás tán alta para tú edad! ¿Te llegó mi carta desde la Patagonia? Marinette: ¡Sí! Y tambien desde Australia, Balí, y Estonia! ¿En serio fuiste perseguida por un oso? Gina: (Riendo) Sí. Pero al final terminamos siendo amigos. Tom: Mamá. Es sú cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? Gina: ¿Y porqué crees que estoy aquí? (Marinette le da el paquete dentro del casco de la motocicleta) ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hadita mia! ¡Mis amigos los indues me lo hán hecho para tú décimo cumpleaños! Tom: Mamá ya tiene 14. Gina: Como vuela el tiempo. (Marinette abre el paquete y la camisa dentro del buho muy pequeño) No te preocupes. Le pediré a mis amigas que te hagan otra. Marinette: ¡No, no, me encanta! De verdad me encanta. Es perfecto, abuela. Gracias. Gina: ¡Tu nona también te trajo túd dulces favoritos! (le toma la mano de Marinette) Marinette: ¡Ah! Gina: Te siguen gustando, ¿no cierto? Marinette: Sí, sí, por supuesto... Gina: ¡Y esó no es todo, hadita mia! ¡Tendrémos un día maravilloso tu y yo! Como la ultimá vez. Iremos al carrusel, luego al zoologico, luego la to- Tom: ¿Uh, mamá? ¿Podémos hablar? Solos tú y yo. Gina: ¿Qué, Tom? ¿Dirás que ya no conozco a mi Marinetta porqué siempre estoy viajando? Tom: ¡No, mamá! Es solo qué- Gina: Crees que ya no quiere pasar tiempo con su nona, ¿es eso? Marinette: ¡No, claro que quiero pasar tiempo contigo! Además, aún no son las cuatro. Gina: Listo. ¿lo vés? ¡Vámos andando, Marinetta! ¡Nos vamos a divertir! (Marinette sale en la casa) ---- Escena:Marinette y Gina va a dar la vuelta al Paris, primero al carrusel, luego al zoologico, final en el Puente de las Artes. ---- (Gina está recibiendo helado para ella y Marinette, que pretende para comer las tartas y constantemente comprobar el telefono) Marinette: Ya son las cuatro. Quizás tenías razón. Hice muchas conclusiones, y no habrá fiesta sorpresa. (ella escupe otro caramelo en el envoltura y pone en la lata) Tikki: ¿Porqué no le dices a tú abuela qué no te gustán estos dulces? Marinette: No quiero lastimarla. No nos vemos muy seguido. (El telefono de Marinette suena y Marinette se sorprende) Hola Alya. ---- Escena:Parque. ---- (Alya, Kim, Nathaniel, y Juleka se hincha los globos y las tres tablas) Alya: Lo siento, voy algo tarde. ¿Puedes verme en el parque? para-''(se pare el globo Kim el globo va explotar, dar golpes vuelve a Nathaniel y Juleka esta inmutado. Alya continua llamando)'' -irnos directo al, dentista desde ahí. ---- Escena:El Puente de las Artes. ---- Marinette: ¡Sí, sí! ¡Como no! ¡Al dentista! ¡De inmediato! (risa) ¡Allá te veo! (se levanta vuelve a Gina) Lo siento mucho, abuela. Tengo que ir al dentista con Alya... Gina: ¿Claro que no iras al dentista en tú cumpleaños? ¡Todavía tengo que llevarte a ver los trenes en la estación de Gare de Lyon! Marinette: Lo que pasá, es que Alya tiene hermanas gemelas y ya que son dos, Alya necesita mi ayuda y... Ay, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Todo son mentiras. Sabes que creo abuela que Alya me organizo una fiesta sorpresa y... Gina: Lo entiendo, hadita mia. No te preocupes por mi. Andá ve y corre... con tus amigos. Marinette: ¿Segurá? Gina: Adelante. Yo me comere esto. Nos pondremos al corriente luego. Marinette: (abraza a Gina) Gracias. (corre y saluda a Gina en el puente) ¡Eres la abuela más linda del mundo! ---- Escena:Pasteleria. ---- (Tom se hace la tarta) Sabine: ¿Tom, es la motocicleta, hán vuelto, esconde el pastel! (Tom que no cunda el panico, observa que hacen esconde el basurero otra vez) Sabine: ¿Gina? ¿y Marinette? Gina: Tom tenía razón. Esta muy grande para pasar tiempo con su nona... Sabine: ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no! Tom nunca dijo eso. Gina: Erés muy linda, Sabine. Pero no pasa nada. Así es la vida. Estaré arriba por sí me necesitan. (sube las escaleras) Sabine: Deberías hablar con tu mamá esta... (la tarta en el basurero) ¡Ay, no! Tom: ¡Lo sé, y ya casî es hora de la fiesta! Sabine: Mi amor no te preocupes, yo te ayudo. ¡Y llevaremos a Gina a la fiesta! ---- Escena:Parque. ---- (Alya con los ojos vendados a Marinette la fiesta sorpresa, y el especialista con Adrien) ---- Escena:Habitacion de Marinette. ---- (Gina mira la lata de Befana dulce a Marinette) ---- Escena:Parque. ---- (Marinette le toma el libro a Mylène y se abraza) ---- Escena:Habitacion de Marinette. ---- (Gina mira la camisa a Marinette y se oye los caramelos, diseña a Marinette no la escuche) ---- Escena:Guarida de Hawk Moth se abre la ventana. ---- Hawk Moth: ¿Qué podría ser más poderozo que una abuela abandonada por sú propia nieta? El forfake perfecto para la decepción y la incomprensión. (La mariposa se convierte el akuma) Vuela, mi pequeño akuma maleficia su corazón lastimado! (El akuma vuela sobre Paris) ---- Escena:Habitacion de Marinette. El akuma vuela la ventana de Marinette se abre y hechiza el caramelo. ---- Hawk Moth: Befana, soy Hawk Moth. Restaurare tu poder de matriarca como la abuela. Usarás estos dulces para premiar a quien lo merece y castigar a los ingratos. ¡En cuanto a mi premio me traerás los miraculos de esos molestos niños, Ladybug y Cat Noir! Gina: Tienes razón, Hawk Moth. Ha llegado la hora de enseñarles una lección. (se transforma en Befana) ---- Escena:Pasteleria. ---- (Tom y Sabine se han terminado la tercera tarta por asperja y fresas. Sabine sienta el hombro de Tom) Sabine: ¡Bien hecho, amor! ¡Ya vamonos, la fiesta nos espera! Tom: Oh, espera, hay que decirle a mamá. (Befana vuela a la pasteleria se abre la puerta en la moto) Befana: Hijo malcriado. No vuelvas a decirle a tú madre que hacer. Tom: ¡Mamá...! (desliza el rodillo se cae y la tercera tarta en el basurero otra vez) Befana: (se rie y su arma de caramelo) ¿Sabes lo que obtienen los niños malcriados? (desliza el cilindro y se dispara a Tom, se convierte el carbon) ¡Carbón! Tú no debes temer, hadita. (va a rodar el cilindro de caramelo blanco) Siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo. (dispara a Sabine, se convierte una hada) Ahora dime, Marinetta realmente no esta en el dentista, ¿verdad? Sabine: No, mi ama. Befana: ¡Entonces llevame con ella! ---- Escena:Parque. ---- Adrien: Feliz cumpleaños, Marinette. (Marinette abre la boca, en el pequeño azul caja con su mano, la mano de Alya se cierra la boca) Alya: ¡Abrelo, Marinette! (Marinette sonrie pero antes de abrir el regalo de Adrien, Escucha la voz de Befana) Befana: (llega cantando "La Donna è Mobile") Marinette: ¿Abuela? Befana: Le mentiste a tú abuela, Marinetta. (Adrien corre esconde en el fondo, Befana esta hablando) Marinette: No, yo... no sabía qué Alya me había organizado esta fiesta sorpresa. Alya: Es verdad, señora. Befana: ¿Y esos dulces que fingiste haber comido? Marinette: Lo siento, abuela. Es que yo no queria lastimarte. Befana: Yo ya no soy tu abuela. ¡Desdé ahora quiero qué me llames Befana! ¡Y voy a castigarte por todas esas mentiras! (ella intenta disparar a Marinette, pero Mylène se convierte el carbon) Marinette: ¡No! (Adrien esconde en el arbol y Plaga sale la chaqueta) Plaga: ¡No pudimos probar el buffet! Adrien: ¡Se acabo la fiesta, amigo! 'de Transformacion Adrien: ¡Plaga, las garras! (Adrien se transforma en Cat Noir) Befana: Es de mala educación irte mientras Befana esta hablando. (Toca el arma de caramelo con su baston de Cat Noir) Cat Noir: Oiga, no sabía que las abuelas pudierán ser tan malas. Befana: Te verás muy bien de blanco, lindo gatito. (se rueda el cilindro del caramelo otra vez dispara a Cat Noir, lo esquiva) Cat Noir: Eh, no me convence, me gusta más el negro. Resalta el color de mis ojos, ¿no cree? (Lo esquiva mas por el caramelo de Befana) Befana: (el hada Sabine) ¡Encargaté de ese gatito travieso! (El hada Sabine vuela hacia Cat Noir, lo esquiva) Cat Noir: Eh, se supone que las hadas son amables! (Sabine van a atacar y ellos van en el techo) Befana: (dispara el carbon se corre a Marinette) ¡No te salvarás de tú castigo, Marinetta! (Marinette tropieza y el regalo de Adrián, se convierte el carbon) ¡No mereces todos esos regalos, niña malcriada! Esto es lo què realmente mereces... (se dispara el caramelo otra vez, pero sin municion, la caja de caramelo se vaciar con su arma) No creas, qué no te voy a dar tú merecido. Marinette: (se oculta debajo de la mesa) Así no es como me imagine mí fiesta de cumpleaños. Tikki: (La mesa se convierte el carbon) ¡Necesitás Transformarte! (Marinette sale y esconde otra vez) Befana: ¿Solo me mientes a mí? Marinette: ¡Cat Noir! Cat Noir: ¡Quedaté ahí, ahora voy! (va atacar otra vez) Voy pronto. Befana: (Marinette esconda el altavoz y se convierte el carbon) O a casó también le mientes a tús padres y a tús amigos, ¿eh? Alya: (Esconde los arbustos) ¡Hay qué ayudar a Marinette! Befana: Ha llegado la hora de enseñarte una lección. (Alya lanza los platos) Alya: ¡Marinette no es mentirosa! Befana: ¡Te voy a enseñar buenos modales! (Se dispara a Alya se convierte el carbon) Marinette: ¡Alya! (Kim va a saltar a Befana y coge el caramelo, pero se convierte el carbon) Marinette: ¡No, Kim! Befana: ¡Eso les pasá por robar dulces, montón de niños mal educados! Rosita: ¡No toque a Marinette! ¡Es la persona más amable del mundo! Befana: ¡Es una falta de respeto hablar sín permiso! Pero a la vez, es muy noble qué defiendas a tus amigos. Bueno, te convertire en un hada. (Se vuelva Rosita en otro blanco de hada) Tú vas a ayudarme a disciplinar a tus amigos. (se rie) Marinette: ¡Tikki, mot...! (Sabine fallo los arboles y Cat Noir llega) Cat Noir: Perdon por hacerte esperar. Hay qué buscar otro mejor escondite ¿Bien? (lleva a Marinette con su baston) Befana: ¡Marinetta está escapando con el gatito! ¡Atrapenlos! (Las hadas recibo las ordenes, pero se captura las banderas necesita los amigos de Marinette) Juleka: ¡Marinette es la onda, así qué no la toque! Max: ¡No la dejarémos lastimar a Marinette! Befana: ¿Así es como le hablas a tús mayores? Que mal educado. (Lo han conviertidos en el carbon, libera las hadas) Tal vez así aprendán a guardar silencio. ---- Escena:El techo de las Calles de Paris, Cat Noir lleva a Marinette. ---- Cat Noir: Debés de ser muy linda para qué tús amigos te protejan así. ¿Porqué tú abuela está enloqueciendo? Marinette: Porqué quería pasar más tiempo conmigo. ---- Escena:Torre Eiffel Cat Noir deja a Marinette debajo de la Torre. ---- Cat Noir: Tranquila. Te prometo qué recuperare a tú abuela. Oh, casí me olvido. Feliz cumpleaños Prrincesa. Marinette: Gracias, Cat Noir. (Cat Noir se va y Marinette sale la chaqueta a Tikki) Marinette: ¡Es hora de salvar a mi nona! de Transformación Marinette: ¡Tikki, motas! ¡Sí! (Marinette se transforma en Ladybug) ---- Escena:Las Calles de Paris. ---- Befana: (Cantando "La Donna è Mobile", dar vueltas del acidente literalmente y el chico burla la chica se convierta el carbon, vuelva Jean Duparc convierta el hada los ayudantes y el bebe se dispara convierta hada para salvar al pequeño gato. Las hadas unete a ella, y hombre del coche se convierte el carbon. Va a chocar contra la moto con el baston de Cat Noir) Cat Noir: (cantar la melodia a Befana) Cat Noir también llego viene sin avisar, (para de cantar) ¿Con qué rimará eso? Ladybug: (llega y termina el cancion) ¡Junto con Ladybug, listos para luchar! Cat Noir: ¡Pero claro! ¡Nada mal, mi lady! Hawk Moth: (El simbolo de la mariposa a Befana) ¡Ladybug por fin se unio a la fiesta! ¡Traeme sus miraculous, Befana! Befana: ¡No has dicho la palabra mágica! Hawk Moth: ... Por favor. Befana: ¡Mucho mejor, Hawk Moth! (apunta a Cat Noir) ¡Pequeño ladrón! ¿Dondé escondite a Marinetta? Cat Noir: Ay, lo olvide. Ladybug: Cuidado, o tambien la castigaremos. Befana: Encarguensén de esos villanos. (Las hadas de Befana empieza atacar a Ladybug y Cat Noir, lo han esquivado) Befana: ¿Qué hace el gatito ladrón cuando se siente amenazado? (se pare la Torre Eiffel) ¡Escala! (Befana salta en la moto y se dirige a la Torre Eiffel) Cat Noir: ¡Que no vayá a la Torre Eiffel! Ladybug: ¿Por qué no? Cat Noir: ¿Por qué alla escondí a su nieta? Ladybug: ¡Qué no ella esta a...! (Tapa la boca en su mano. Le persigue a Cat Noir) ---- Escena:Torre Eiffel. ---- Befana: (volando hacia la Torre) ¿Dondé estás, Marinetta? Befana tiene un dulce especial para tí! (Cat Noir monta la moto) Cat Noir: ¿Entrega especial? Sú nieta no esta aquí. Le mostraré el camino. (coge el volante de la moto) Befana: ¡No se permitén mascotas a bordo! (Desliza la moto y suelta a Cat Noir va a caer) Qué dulce erés, pequeña Ladybug. ¡Serías un hada perfecta! (dispara el hada a Ladybug y Cat Noir, lo han esquivando) Ladybug: Gracias, pero no gracias. Befana: ¡No puedes rechazar un regalo, pequeña duende grosera! ¡Encarguensén del gatito mis hadas, yo castigare a esta malcriada! (Las hadas comienza a atacar a Cat Noir, pero lo esquiva. Befana persigue a Ladybug hacia lo mas alto de la torre, disparando hacia Ladybug lo esquiva. Subiendo la torre. Befana esquiva fallida) (Befana va disparar a Ladybug, pero no hay municion) Ladybug: ¡Cat Noir, ví a Befana esquivar sus propios dulces! ¡Tampoco puede tocarlos! Cat Noir: (Mira a la caja de Befana) La bolsa de dulces. El akuma debé estar ahí. Ladybug: ¡Claro! ¡Amuleto Encantado! (Aparece la tuba) Cat Noir: No sabía qué tocabas la tuba. Ladybug: Ni yo, pero creo que tendré qué aprender. (El carbon de Befana dispara hacia el suelo va rodar a Ladybug y Cat Noir, haciendo la tierra debajo de ellos y elos caen en el nivel inferior) Befana: Se hán portado muy mal. Voy a tener qué quitarles sus juguetes. Ladybug: (Usa su vision, la puerta del ascensor, la boca de incendio, y la tuba) Muy bien. Usted gana, Befana. (Le guiña el ojo a Cat Noir) Cat Noir: Yo mentí, lo siento. Su nieta sí está aqui. Ladybug: ¿Nuncá es tarde para ser honesto? Befana: ¡No te creo! Cat Noir: Yo mismo la llevo con ella. Befana: (A las hadas) Vigilén a Ladybug. (Ladybug coge la manguera con su yo-yo) Ladybug: ¡Perdon chicos, pero voy a castigarlos a todos! ---- Escena:En otra parte de la Torre Eiffel. ---- (Cat Noir abre la puerta del armario y Marinette no esta dentro) Befana: ¿Qué significa esto? ¡No está aquí! Cat Noir: ¿Será que soy un mentiroso con pulsivo? Befana: (Frustrado, se oye el ascensor. Ve hacia abajo) ¡Ahí estás! ¡Buen intento, Marinetta, pero no escaparás tán fácil! (Salta y monta la moto y se rie. Mientras tanto Ladybug y Cat Noir aparece el muro de guarda, mirando abajo) Ladybug: (Ve a Cat Noir mira a Marinette) Tranquilo, Cat Noir. Marinette está a salvo. ---- Escena:La base de la Torre Eiffel. ---- (Befana baje la motocicleta y preparate para abrir las puertas) Befana: Té estoy esperando, Marinetta. (Encontre las hadas lo han capturado dentro del ascensor) ¿Qué? Ladybug: (Lanza el yo-yo para coger la tuba) ¡Cat Noir, el hidrante! Cat Noir: Será un placer. ¡Gataclismo! (Usa la mano izquierda se abre la tapa de la boca de incendio y pulsa abajo en la boca de incendio con Cataclismo, sale el fontanero del agua) (Befana da la vuelta ruidosa sorpresa en momento ve a Ladybug tapa la tuba debajo del agua, enviando un jet el derecho a Befana, dispara el caramelo y se convierte el carbon. Le afecta el agua, la tuba, y Befana) Befana: ¡Noooo! Ladybug: (Coge la caja y se destruyo) Ya no harás más daño, pequeño akuma. ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! (Atrapa el akuma con su yo-yo) ¡Te tengo! (purifica el akuma) Adiós, mariposita. ¡Ladybug Milagrosa! (lanza la tuba por los aires. Primero vuelve el carbon Befana, Befana vuelva a ser Gina) Ladybug Y Cat Noir: ¡Ganamos! ---- Escena:Guarida de Hawk Moth. ---- Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, una vez más escaparón del castigo! ¡Voy endulzar la verdad, la próxima vez los voy a destruir y capturare, obtendre sus miraculous! (La ventana se cierra) ---- Escena:La fiesta de Marinette. ---- (Nino esta tocando musica y los invitados se hace mucho tiempo. Gina habla en el carrito de los helados) Gina: ¿Que más me cuentas, André? Tienes alguién especial con quién compartir tus helados estos días? André: Bueno, de hecho aún no encuentro una combinación de sabor perfecta. Marinette: (Abraza a abuela) ¡Abuela! Gina: Mi dulzura, ¿Qué hiciste con lo qué té dí? (Apunta la nueva diseña en el bolso de Marinette) Marinette: La arregle abuela. Apredí a cocer desde la ultimá vez que me visitaste. Gina: Haz crecido tanto, Marinetta. ¿Sabes qué? No habrá más carruseles ni zoologicos. En tú próximo cumpleaños, te llevaré de viaje conmigp. Marinette: ¡Gracias, abuela! ¿Pero sabes qué? no importa a donde me lleves. Contigo, cualquier lugar es inolvidable. (Los amigos cantan "Feliz cumpleaños" as Marinette's parents bring out the cake. Ivan y Kim sube a Marinette sople las velas y se apago, los amigos lo aplaudan) Adrien: (extiende el regalo a Marinette) Con todo lo qué paso, no tuviste oportunidad de abrirlo. (Marinette abre la caja y sorprende el amuleto de la pulsera dentro) Adrien: A donde quierá qué voy llevo conmigo el amuleto de la suerte que me diste. Así qué... Pense que erá mí turno de hacer uno pará tí. Marinette: Eres maravilloso... digo... Es... maravilloso, ¡que encanto! ... Me encanta! Digo... Usaré el amuleto de la suerte! Ehm... Básicamente! Gracias. (Los padres de Marinette y Gina observando) (Nino comienza a tocar la musica otra vez los amigos empieza a bailar. Marinette y Tikki en los arboles, Marinette mira la pulsera de Adrián) Marinette: ¿Te dás cuenta? El lo hizo, especialmente para mí con sus manos. Adrien... Tikki: (claramente todavia molsta en cada mañana) Sí, pues sí me preguntas, es un regalo extraño. Marinette: No más extraño que el tuyo, Tikki. Tikki: ¡Quéé! (Tikki se ofende, pero mira vuelva a Marinette cuando Marinette extiende la kwagatama, ahora el collar) Marinette: Pero no significa qué para mi no seán preciosos. Tikki: ¿Entonces sí té gusto el regalo? Marinette: (Mete la kwagatama debajo la camisa) Por supuesto que sí. (Muestra que Adrien se levanta en el arbol, mira el amuleto de Marinette y sonrie) Lo más importante de un regalo, Tikki, es la persona que te lo obsequía. ---- FIN ---- Categoría:Transcripciones Latinas